StingYu
Sting and Yukino |Image = Sting_and_Yukino_playing.png |Character1 = Sting Eucliffe |Kanji1 = スティング・ユークリフ |Romaji1 = Sutingu Yūkurifu |Alias1 = The White Dragon |Gender1 = |Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Light Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Character2 = Yukino Agria |Kanji2 = ユキノ・アグリア |Romaji2 = Yukino Aguria |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 18 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Celestial Spirit Magic Urano Metria Gottfried |Image Gallery = StingYu/Image Gallery }} StingYu (スティユキ Sutiyuki) is a fanon pair between Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe and Sabertooth Mage, Yukino Aguria. About Sting and Yukino Sting Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years ago, Sting was sent to the future in order to assist in the defeat of Acnologia. Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. His dark Sabertooth Mark is located on his left shoulder. As he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever losing his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior. Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer. After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Minerva's torture of Lucy. However, he cares a great deal for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when Sting enters Dragon Force during his fight with Natsu, stating that he will win for Lector's sake, and again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably; he is now much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. Yukino Aguria Yukino Aguria (ユキノ・アグリア Yukino Aguria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage and a member of the former strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. Yukino is a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament (blue in the anime) on the left side of her head. During her participation in the Grand Magic Games, she dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. Her Sabertooth mark is located on the left side of her stomach. After her excommunication from Sabertooth, Yukino wears a more casual attire, which consists of a plain white tank-top, with black straps, and a plain black mini-skirt. In the anime both the tank-top and mini-skirt have become different shades of teal. Subsequent to becoming a soldier under Arcadios, Yukino wears a dark soldier uniform after the third day of the Grand Magic Games. She currently wears her black rose ornament on her left side of her head. According to Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel, she greatly resembles Lisanna Strauss. Yukino is shown to be quite self-confident. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Sabertooth - even to the point of betting her life for it. However, while not as cocky as Sting Eucliffe, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it. She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone. On the other hand, Yukino highly respects her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. She is also very polite to others, referring to Lucy and her teammates with the suffix "-sama" despite having just met them. Despite Yukino's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive. The humiliation of having been stripped naked and removing her Guild mark herself greatly lowered her self-esteem. Chapter Upon Natsu showing his kindness to her, Yukino broke down and confessed she is rarely ever treated this way. History Sting's History Originally born over four hundred years ago, Sting, an orphan was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer; this was later revealed to be a half-truth, as Weisslogia willingly let Sting kill him in order to raise his strength. It would later turn out Weisslogia faked his death and implanted a false memory in Sting's mind so that he could enter Sting's body in order to prolong his life due to Acnologia taking his soul. While inside Sting, Weisslogia created antibodies to ensure he would never turn into a dragon and have no memory of what occurred. Sometime later, Sting was sent through the Eclipse Gate to the future along with four other children so that his dragon parent could absorb some of the etherano in a time where it is extremely dense so Weisslogia could possibly defeat Acnologia. Sting awoke on July 7,X777 but believed this was the day he killed his foster father. At some point, Sting would meet the exceed Lector who would admire the latter. Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies. At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Yukino's History Yukino is shown to be quite self-confident. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Sabertooth - even to the point of betting her life for it. However, while not as cocky as Sting Eucliffe, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it. She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone. On the other hand, Yukino highly respects her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. She is also very polite to others, referring to Lucy and her teammates with the suffix "-sama" despite having just met them. Despite Yukino's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive. The humiliation of having been stripped naked and removing her Guild mark herself greatly lowered her self-esteem. Chapter Upon Natsu showing his kindness to her, Yukino broke down and confessed she is rarely ever treated this way. According to Lucy, Yukino said she once had a family consisting of her parents and her older sister Sorano. Sorano supported her throughout most of her childhood in which she felt useless and would be always scolded by her parents. One day, Zeref's followers attacked her family resulting in the deaths of her parents and the capture of her sister. Yukino barely managed to survive the attack. Since then, she had wished to stop Zeref in any possible way, even if she has to go back in time and prevent him from rising to power to change history. Relationship Displaying a cold demeanor, Sting initially did not seem to care much about his comrade, Yukino, to the point of stating that Fiore's strongest guild has no use for weak Mages when she was defeated. This attitude is later revamped when Sting experiences punishment for defeat himself, acknowledging then how cruel Sabertooth's methods were. Following the games, a more humbled Sting asks Yukino to rejoin Sabertooth, stating he wants to build up a guild that cherishes its members. During the Alvarez Empire Arc, it was Yukino who managed to bring a sulking Sting back to his senses. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Through the second day of the games, as Yukino's match against Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi is announced, Orga chastises Sting for not scoring any points in Chariot, though Yukino defends him, saying that if he had prior knowledge of the event, he wouldn't have participated, calling him unlucky. Telling her to pay the event no mind, Sting reminds Yukino that as a Mage of Sabertooth, she must win at any and all costs, to which Yukino agrees. Sting is then shocked to see Yukino be easily defeated by Kagura, despite the former using her strongest Celestial Spirit: Ophiuchus. With Sting visibly shaken, the day ends with Team Sabertooth scoring 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 4-19 Later that night, Sting and his guildmates are summoned before their Guild Master, Jiemma, and are spoken to about Sabertooth's strength, and what it means to be a member of their guild. After his speech, Jiemma firmly tells Sting that he has but one more chance, to which Sting replies that he won't fail again. Sting then watches stoically as, after being forced to strip naked, Yukino is excommunicated from Sabertooth. After the meeting, Sting light-heartedly says that their Master has a habit of taking things too far. Following Rogue expressing his doubts regarding the way Jiemma handled Yukino's failure, assertively stating that she was their comrade, Sting simply brushes off Rogue's comment, saying that Fiore's strongest guild has no use for weak Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-14 In the aftermath of the Dragon War, Sting and his comrades from Sabertooth are invited to a celebratory banquet in Mercurius. Whilst there, a very gleeful and slightly tipsy Sting tries to search for Natsu, planning on celebrating with the Fire Dragon Slayer. However, he hears from Gajeel that Natsu is nowhere to be found, and becomes disappointed, only to then decide that he will merely settle for Gajeel instead, the two sharing a toast. As they talk, Sting spots Yukino nearby, and, just as she moves to leave to avoid speaking with him, he halts her to speak to her about Sabertooth. Apologizing to Yukino for the harsh treatment she endured, he reveals that both Minerva and Jiemma have left the guild and gone into hiding, with him and the other members planning to start over afresh and remake the guild into one that values its members. When Yukino states she wishes them the best of luck with this, Sting asks if she would perhaps consider rejoining, only to be interrupted by a drunken Kagura, who barges into the conversation demanding that Yukino keep her prior bet of her life and join Mermaid Heel. As the other guilds present all begin to squabble over their want for Yukino to join their own guild, Sting gets dragged into the fight, the brawl only ceasing when Natsu waltzes in dressed in King Toma's robes and crown, something that both shocks and amuses all those present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 12-21 /. Despite this, Yukino soon rejoins Sabertooth enjoying her time with her comrades. Alvarez Empire Arc After suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Alvarez Army, Sting was left sulking as he questioned if he was really fit to be a leader. This surprisingly causes Yukino to slap him across the face, Yukino told Sting as the Guild Master it is his job to be motivate everyone in hard times as she believes he has the power to do so. Yukino's encouraging words bring Sting back to his senses and he thanks her for it. Yukino is relieved and apologizes for slapping him but he states it was necessary to get him to see he is needed to lead the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Pages 11-13 Later on, Sting saves Yukino and the others from Larcade as he tried to kick Larcade in the face. Sting then started to fight Larcade in attempt to avenge Yukino and his comrades. Yukino had informed Sting of Larcade's relation to Natsu and Zeref after he commented of how Larcade smelled like Natsu as he expressed confusion over the smells being exactly alike. Yukino expressed worry as Larcade used his magic on Sting but was elated when Sting devoured the magic before starting to press Larcade. When Larcade used a hunger spell which affected Lector, Yukino, Frosch and Kagura when they tried eating other before Sting regains his senses and knocks them out before continuing his battle with Zeref's son. Yukino is soon replaced with Rogue who gives Sting his remaining magic which he uses to defeat Larcade with some help from Rogue and Kagura. Other Media Omake Chapters Welcome Back, Frosch Sitting in their guild as the new Master, Sting orders Yukino to remove her clothes, as they've built a new pool; splashing her, Sting wonders who would've thought to build a pool inside their guild. He then goes on to splash Rogue and is berated for it, but when Lector runs into the guild calling Sting "Master", he tells his Exceed companion to drop the formalities and tell him what's wrong. The whole guild then learns that Frosch got lost while they were returning from a shopping trip, shocking them all. When Rogue immediately pins the blame on Lector, Sting jumps to his defense, asking him how it's Lector's fault that Frosch got lost. As the two bicker, Yukino puts their fighting to rest; Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Lector then travel to Magnolia, where Lector affirms to Sting that this is where he lost Frosch. The group then notices Gajeel and Pantherlily, and when the latter points them in Frosch's direction, Sting tells him that they're in his debt as they all run off.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 2-8 Continuing their search, the four quickly run into Wendy and Carla, which Sting expresses his delight over. However, as soon as he sees Rogue violently question Wendy as to Frosch's whereabouts, Sting quickly hits his friend and yells at him. When Carla points them in the right direction, they quickly find Frosch; Sting and Yukino start to go get him, but Rogue stops them by putting his arm in the way, which results in him accidentally grabbing Yukino's breast. An angered Sting violently punches Rogue for this. Sting then listens as Rogue explains that Frosch is trying to go back to the guild by itself, but when he finishes, he questions the chances of that happening. He then watches as Frosch comes into contact with Gray and Juvia (an encounter which causes Rogue to become smug, which by extension angers Sting), and then eventually Erza, but is stopped from doing anything on both occasions by Rogue. As night falls, Sting takes note of the fact that Frosch is sleepwalking; the Exceed eventually does make it back to a guild, but it is the wrong one.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 8-21 Omake Episodes Welcome Back, Frosch References Navigation Category:StingYu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help